


Nocturnal

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Astronomy, Compromise, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Edward and Penelope discuss technology and ways of life, and the actress comes to an ephiphany.
Relationships: Edward Mortimer/Main Character
Kudos: 28





	Nocturnal

It was some day late at night. Edward and I were burning some night oil planning the route the ship would take the next few days.

While my navigational skills were lacking, my XXI century knowledge of the geography of the Americas was of good use, not to mention that, contrary to the fearsome captain, I attended school and therefore could write faster and better than he could.

“Ah!” I left an expletive as I drop the quill I was writing with. “Finally! We’re done!”

Edward chuckles with my outburst. “It appears so. Thank you so much for your contribution, Miss Kinsey. I would not be able to do it as quick without your assistance.”

“Penelope, Edward. My name is Penelope.” I pointed out and smiled mirthfully in return. “Don’t mention it. I’m glad to help as I can.”

I wiped the quills and closed the inkwells while Edward carefully poured pounce on the parchment to avoid blotches to our careful work that night.

“You know…” I wondered out loud, as I stared at him working. “Sometimes I catch myself missing home.”

“Oh.” He responded, rather despondent. He quickly hid that emotion on his voice, and continued neutrally. “I suppose it is only natural.”

I shook my head. “No, not in the way you’re thinking. It’s just… Everything seems so hard! For instance, I can barely see in all this darkness, and yet if we only worked in sunlight, we would never get it all done, would we?”

The mariner laughed. “You speak as if there were no nights in 2020.”

“Well…” She trailed off.

His amused face dropped. “There is not?!”

It was my time to laugh. “Don’t worry, the sun will be up in the morning and setting in the afternoon for at least more three hundred years. What I meant is that… Do you remember when I showed you my cellphone lantern?”

“Of course.” He nods. “I will never forget it.”

“Picture that light, but in every room of every house in…” I tried to remember a major city that he would have passed through. “London. Or, better yet, Paris! Even the streets and carriages are full of those lanterns. We call Paris the City of Light because of all this clarity.”

“It sounds very beautiful.” He smiled, imagining the sight.

“Well… We take it for granted, I’d say.” I pointed out. “The thing is, during the day or during the night, we can work and play games and, you know, be _awake_. We aren’t limited to the sunlight, and I kind of miss it.”

“You seem to be an industrious woman, Miss Kinsey.” Edward observes.

I laugh uncomfortably, trying to avoid having to confess I preferred using the electric power playing games on my phone rather than actually work reading scripts.

As I was turning my head away from the conversation, I saw the light on my candle reflect an instrument on Edward’s shelf I had never seen before.

“Hey, Captain?” I ask for his attention.

“Yes?”

I raise my arm and point to the instrument. “What’s that?”

“Oh, that is my nocturnal.” He responded, and in face of my obvious confusion, elaborated. “It serves to the purpose of determining time at night.”

My eyes widen. “I thought people could only do that with sundials.”

He chuckles. “Would you like to know how it is used?”

“Oh, please!”

Edward fetches the instrument and we go out to the bridge of the ship. He points to the sky and, a few minutes later, he announces the time.

“It is 11:15. Give or take a quarter of an hour.”

“Wonderful!” I praise, legitimately surprised.

“It is of no consequence, Miss Kinsey.” He responded, self-conscious. “How do you tell time in 2020?”

I grimace, trying to think of a way to explain it to him without having to also explain the concept of atom decay, quartz vibrations or the world wide web.

“Well…” I start unsure. “People figured out nature did some stuff in regular intervals. Like the sun that goes up and sets every day, but, like, not like the sun that goes up and sets in different times, but more precise. So, we just count how many of those things happen in a day and divide it accordingly. Am I making any sense?”

He smirked. “I think I understand. Would you like to learn how to use the nocturnal?”

“May I?”

“Of course.” He gave me the nocturnal. “You align this dial with the North Star, and then this dial with another star. I prefer using the Big Dipper, but you could use the Little Dipper or a star in the Cassiopeia constellation. Then, you make the triangulation and there you have it.”

I follow the steps carefully. “11:30? It didn’t pass fifteen minutes since we started talking, did it?”

“Probably not. Here, I’ll help you.”

He steps behind me, placed his cheek next to mine and placed his hands on my arms, helping me position the nocturnal correctly. Though his intention was strictly platonic, his salt smell and warmth were _very_ distracting.

I followed the steps once more under his close supervision and I reached a reading once again.

“11:30?!” I said, frustrated.

“Yes, but it’s likely to be the correct reading. It should have passed a quarter of an hour since we began.”

I smiled, proud of myself. “This thing is so nifty!”

“I am sure it is.” He responded, laughing for not knowing the meaning of the word nifty. I feel his chest go up and down on my back with his laughter and I can’t help but notice he is still holding me.

Edward seems to realize this too and takes a step back. I turn to face him again, and say, “Thanks for showing me the nocturnal.”

“My pleasure.” He smiled brightly.

I sigh.

“Anything wrong, Miss Kinsey?”

“No.” I responded. “I was just thinking again.”

His eyebrow arched. “What were you thinking?”

“Just that…” I breath out. “I thought you are a very intelligent man, Edward.”

“I am hardly a scholar.” He dismissed.

“No, I mean it.” I insist. “You _are_ intelligent, Edward. You must know so much things about the sea, and warfare, and navigation, I can’t even fathom. You must have seen so much and lived so much; it amazes me.”

He averts his eyes. “Well, I would argue you are the most well-lived and well-read amongst us, but I thank you for your esteem.”

I shook my head. “Nonsense, Edward. I say what I see.”

He cleared his throat. “I suppose it is best for us to retire for the night.”

“Tomorrow will be a long day, indeed.” I agreed.

His clear eyes turned to stare deep into mine and then he broke into a large and soft smile. “Goodnight, Miss Kinsey.

“Goodnight, Edward.” I echoed.

He left, but I stayed back for a moment, looking up at the stars. I am not sure, but electric light might not be worth leaving this place for.


End file.
